Compromising Invasion Galaxy Gate
Overview The ''Compromising Invasion Galaxy Gate ''is mission 100 of 100 in the 100 Missions series. It features a very long and hard Gate but don't worry, you get 100,000 lives to complete this gate. This page is mostly just to show the waves so yes, there is spoilers ahead. If you do not wish to know the waves, please do not look at this page. Notes * Most these waves come one by one. However, I will mention when there is exceptions. * Many aliens have multipliers that I simply don't know the exact amount since you can only do the gate once. * Because I could only complete it once, many things may not be entirely accurate in terms of numbers and damage values. Please update if you find out correct figures. * I have forgotten other waves the "Revenant Slender" is in but it's not very different and they aren't difficult. Waves Wave 1: * Streuner: x1 Strength increase is unknown. * Lordakia: x3 Strength increase is unknown. (Damage over 70,000 per) * Uber Saimon: x1 Strength increase is unknown. * Annihilators: x9 Does not use Hellstorm ammo. * Uber Devolarium x5 * Boss Sibelon x5 Wave 2: * Hooligan: 2 * Revenant Slender: 5 Very similar to the Boss Sibelon but faster. * P.E.T Scout: 10? A really weak basic alien. Kamikaze kills them all. * Saturn Phoenix: 30? A really weak basic alien. Kamikaze kills them all. * Saturn Aegis: x1 * Saturn Citadel: x1 * Saturn Spearhead: x1 * 1500101 bot: x1 All three bots are the same with different names. * Disguiser bot: x1 * Santa 1100101 bot: x1 * Emperor Kristallon: x1 Weaker in strength, damage and rewards than usual. * Emperor Lordakium: x1 Weaker in strength, damage and rewards than usual. * Emperor Sibelon: x1 Weaker in strength, damage and rewards than usual. Wave 3: * Boss Kristallon: x8 * Boss Lordakium: x10 * Boss Lordakium: x5 * Boss Kristallon: x5 * Uber Lordakium: x3 * Uber Kristallon: x3 Wave 4: * Ufonit: x5 * UFO: x1 * Ufonit: x5 Strength, damage, rewards are increased over x2. * Kucurbium: x1 * Kucurbium: x2 * Boss Kucurbium: x1 Wave 5: * Corsair: x8 * Barracuda: x18 * Corsair/Barracuda: 30 I don't know exactly how many there is. 30 Would be my guess and yes, they come at once. Wave below is repeated twice. * Barracuda: x9 * Corsair: x9 * Outcast: x9 Please note, all 27 come at once on both waves. Wave above is repeated twice. * Emperor Kristallon: x1 Much weaker than usual. * Emperor Kristallon: x1 Real this time. Wave 6: * Uber Interceptors: x4 * Uber Interceptor: x1 / Uber Saboteur: x1 These two come at once. * Uber Barracuda: 1 * Uber Saboteur: 1 * Uber Annihilator: x1 / Uber Interceptor: x1 These two come at once. * Uber Battleray 1 * Emperor Sibelon: x1 This alien is weaker than usual. * Emperor Sibelon: x1 Real. Wave 7: * Vital Gythertrall: x18 You will die if you don't only kamikaze these in the corner. Also the way they move is very annoying when they move in and out of the pack. * Vital Kristallon (same as Blighted): x10 * 1 evil clone of your ship This is the same as the Kronos Gate ending. * "Unidentified": x1 * "Unidentified" again: x1 Reward: 50,000,000 credits, 5,000 uridium - 3750 xenomit, 3750 seprom. Wave 8: * Gygerim Overlord: x1 Spawns randomly in map and cannot move. Credits: * Made by Pazza.